Him, Her and I
by X.Q
Summary: Scarecrow and Harley Quinn escape from Arkham, only to run into a certain black haired orphan. Soon enough they learn there's something more in life then crime. Family matters even to evil. ScarecrowxHarley Quinn


"Harley Quinn and Jonathan Crane have escaped!" One of the guards yelled running down the hall. "Check everywhere! Call in Batman!" Another ordered, "So Harley got out huh? And with that Crane... Hey Question remind me when I get out to kill Scarey." Joker looked out of his cell and said to Riddler. Riddler rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say Mr. J" he said in his best Harley impression.

=+Meanwhile outside Arkham+= (That's right old Narrator and timeskipper I hired a new one! Hahahahaha ((read The True Riddle chap. 2 to get this)))

"Dr. Crane I'm not sure were going the right way..." Harley said under her heavy breathing, "Shhh child they'll hear you." Scarecrow said back putting one of his fingers to Harley's lips. She nodded okay and continued to run. I'm the distance they could here guards yelling and even Joker yelling. "You deserve someone better..." Crane muttered under his breath, "What?" Harley asked turning her head towards him. "Nothing." Crane said back, jumping over a gate. They were free. Now for a night in the town.

Outside of Arkham, trouble was going on but not criminal trouble. Kid trouble. "Hey kid stop!" a cop yelled as a black haired boy that was a bout ten ran down the street with a box of poky in his hand. He turned a corner and ran until he hit someone. "Ow..." The boy rubbed his head and looked up to see a blonde with blue eyes. "Huh kid you okay?" She asked in her high-pitched voice. The boy squeaked and hid behind her, "Ma'am is this your child?" the policeman asked as he caught up to them. The boy nodded, "Yes he is." The woman said in a normal tone voice. "Jeremiah what did I tell you about getting home late? You worry momma!" she said hugging the child behind her, "Miss..." The policeman started, "Crane, Miss Crane." She said back, "Okay... Miss Crane, are you aware your child was stealing?"

The woman looked at "her" child and glared. "I'm sorry were almost broke... Here how much was it? I'll pay it off..." She reached for her bag and pulled out a wallet. "That won't be necisassary. I just wanted to give the kid money to buy that poky." the police smiled and patted the child's head. "Good night ma'am." The policeman tipped his hat and left. "Hey kid you owe me one." The woman got to face level with the child, "Anyway I'm Harley and you are?" She returned to her normal squeaky voice. The child pulled back, "Are you mute or something? What's your name?" she asked again as the child pulled back a bit more.

"Hm... Oh well, come on let's go to my place. You can at least have a decent meal there." Harley grabbed the boys hand and led him to some apartments. "The room number is 234 is just knock on the door. I'll be right there." she smiled and patted his head as she sent him up the stairs. The child walked up and down hallways until he found the apartment. He knocked on the door as he was told, "Harley is that you?" a mans voice asked opening the door. "Oh it's a child... Harley did say she was bringing someone back with her..." Harley walked next to the boy, "Dr. Crane don't scare him..." she put her hands on the boys shoulders.

Harley let the boy inside and pulled out a seat at the table. "Maybe I should introduce myself... I'm Jonathan Crane, or also known as Scarecrow." The boys face lit up as if he had heard of him earlier. "What's your name?" Crane asked pulling up a seat across from the boy. "A-Alex." The boy muttered, "Alex huh? Thats a cute name." Harley said from the kitchen. "Where are your parents?" Crane looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Alex looked down as if to cry, "Dead." he shook in his seat.

Harley gasped, "Hey Dr. Crane maybe we can adopt him!" She smiled and took something out of the oven. "Huh? Good idea I guess." Jonathan muttered, "and when Puddin' gets out we can decide who can really adopt him! But until then we can be like one big happy family." Jonathan smiled at the thought. "You got me at big happy family." Alex looked up, "So then I'll be for now The great god if fears son and the crime queens son too?" he smiled, "I was always interested in your crimes... My dad used to be a detective and... I would sneak into his office and steal files on you guys..."

"See Harles? We already have a little criminal right here among us." Jonathan smiled, "Aw Dr. Crane I actually just wanted to settle down and have a normal little family for once... Like keep it under the radar and get jobs..." he glared at Harley, "Whatever ya say." Jonathan saluted her and went back to eat whatever he was just eating. Alex smiled evilly, "You know Harley..." he was cut off, "Call me 'mom'" Harley put air quotes around 'mom' and let him continue talking. "Okay 'mom' I really wouldn't mind being in crime in twelve and have been stealing my way since I was... Almost seven." Jonathan smiled evilly also, "Point one goes to the great fear god!"


End file.
